


You Can Call Me Mom

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apologies, Castiel is a Winchester, Coda, Episode: s12e14 The Raid, Family, Family Drama, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10122029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Mary calls Castiel to meet with her so she can apologize in person. She wants to make things right with ALL her boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's really hard to like Mary so at least in my 'verse she can redeem herself

“I didn't know if you would answer my call.” Mary said. She gripped her coffee mug. Cas took his seat in the booth across from her. He didn't wave off the hot cup the busy waitress set in front of him.

  


“I was hesitant, I confess.” His tone was even and dry.

  


“I’m glad you did,” she started. She reached for his hand and he didn't withdraw. “I’m so sorry, Castiel. I didn’t know what I was getting us into. It was supposed to be an easy kill, over in minutes.”

  


“You lied.”

  


Mary sighed. “I did. I didn’t think you boys would help me if you knew the target was found by the Men of Letters.”

  


“You lied about the Colt as well.”

  


“The damage was already done. He wasn't going to help you. He most likely would have killed us all anyway. I didn’t want your last thoughts of me to be disappointment.”

  


Cas poured an obscene amount of sugar in his cup and stirred. The silence was uneasy between them. “Mary, you must understand that this is difficult for me. I...I am a Winchester. This is my family, a family I consider you part of.”

  


Mary looked away. “I told Mr. Ketch that the mission almost cost me one of my boys.  _ You _ .” She steeled herself against the surge of emotion. “My heart was breaking with theirs when we thought you were slipping away. The pain in Dean's face…”

  


“So why? Why are you working with the people who cause us this pain? Lady Bevil tortured Sam in unspeakable ways. He may never fully recover from that. It's hurting Dean that you are choosing them over your family. It hurts me.”

  


“Because...because I failed. I failed to keep them from this life. This is my chance to create a world that doesn't need hunters. They have so much time left to change their lives. Sam could go back to school. Dean could start up a garage like his father always wanted to. They could get married, have children.”

  


“Mary, you are their mother but you are not their parent. You cannot control the lives they have chosen.”

  


“If it weren't for me they wouldn’t have chosen this.”

  


“Events were set in place long before any of you existed. I was unaware of them until after I raised Dean from hell. Man has free will. More than one road could have been taken at several key moments. They changed the world,  _ saved  _ the world, because they chose to be hunters. There were chances to walk away.”

  


Mary set her jaw much like Dean did when he had to process information he didn't want to hear. “So this is all for nothing? I risked your life for nothing.”

  


Cas softened his own expression as he often did with Dean. “Not for nothing. They know now. They know how much I love them and how much they mean to me. I know how much I mean to them.”

  


“Can you forgive me, Castiel?”

  


“I will. I will because you are family.” He let himself smile. “You are the closest to a mother I’ve ever had.”

  


That broke through her wall. “I love you. I should have said it back that night. You deserved to hear it.”

  


“Sam told me. Dean...Dean doesn't say such things. Perhaps he never will. But he shows it. He washed my clothes, gave me a new shirt, insisted I stay with him to rest after so he could watch over me. Sometimes actions are better than words.”

  


“You two are really close. Closer than you are with Sam?”

  


“We share a profound bond. We have been through much together, many planes of existence. I do not look forward to a part of my life he isn't in.”

  


Mary smiled, again, similar to Dean. Cas saw so many resemblances that they probably hadn't noticed in each other. “You boys are lucky to have each other. I had no one. I had no real friends, barely a couple boyfriends, no siblings. I couldn't tell my parents I had doubts, wanted out. I couldn't talk to my own husband.”

  


“You no longer have to live that way. Secrets...they always come out and cause more harm to the ones we try to protect with them. We need honesty, transparency. It's the only way to keep our family together.”

  


“You're right, Castiel. That's why I came forward. I couldn't do it anymore, sneak around, keep my work a secret from them. It almost cost us a Winchester and you said the world needs as many of us as they can get.”

  


“Thank you, Mary.”

  


“Mom. You can call me Mom.”


End file.
